wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Thorium Brotherhood
---- The dwarves of the Thorium Brotherhood epitomize excellence in craftsmanship and are bent on unlocking the secrets of Blackrock Mountain. ---- The Searing Gorge is home to a group of exceptionally stout dwarves who have split from the Dark Iron Clan. On the cliffs overlooking the region called the Cauldron, in the far north of the Searing Gorge, the dwarves of the '''Thorium Brotherhood' have established a base of operations, Thorium Point. From here, they keep a close eye on the Dark Iron dwarves' activities in the Searing Gorge and beyond. Adventurers seeking out Thorium Point will find that the dwarves of the Thorium Brotherhood hold great rewards for those who aid them in their never ending struggle against their former brethren.'' The Thorium Brotherhood comprises many exceptionally talented craftsmen, and the blacksmiths of the Brotherhood are rumored to be among the finest Azeroth has ever seen. They possess the knowledge required to make the arms and armaments of Ragnaros, the Fire Lord, but lack the manpower to obtain the materials required for the crafting. It is rumored that one member of the Thorium Brotherhood has been empowered to trade the dwarves' fabled recipes and plans with those who can prove their loyalty to the Brotherhood. Of course, proving one's loyalty at some point may include venturing to the heart of the Molten Core, the domain of Ragnaros, the Fire Lord himself, to supply the dwarves with the rare raw materials found there. A daunting task, no doubt, but gaining access to the Thorium Brotherhood's secrets should prove to be a reward well worth the effort. Summary The Thorium Brotherhood are an elite group of craftsmen who can reveal a number of epic recipes if you gain enough faction reputation with them. They are former Dark Iron Dwarves who have left Blackrock Depths to explore (exploit) the world. All players start off at Neutral (0) reputation with them. * The Thorium Brotherhood have a base camp in Searing Gorge, Thorium Point (added in Patch 1.5). There are several quests here (levels 48-52), including three repeatable reputation quests. * Master Smith Burninate (al) at Thorium Point gives repeatable quests for Neutral to Friendly and Friendly to Honored reputation. * Derotain Mudsipper (al) in Gadgetzan is also a member, and gives the Imperial Plate quests for Blacksmiths. * Lokhtos Darkbargainer (al), in the Grim Guzzler (tavern) in Blackrock Depths, gives quests that raise faction by turning in drops from Molten Core, and is also the vendor for the tradeskill recipes. * Malyfous Darkhammer (al) in Everlook. There are recipes for Tailoring and Enchanting, as well as each specialization of Leatherworking and Blacksmithing. Each of the recipes requires some components from the Molten Core. A minor Alchemy recipe, which is useful for raids that frequently visit the Molten Core, is available as well. Reputation Players start out neutral with Thorium Brotherhood Reputation Guide Phase 1: 0 / 3000 Neutral a Complete Quest:What the Flux. +250 rep. (250 / 3000) b Collect 220 Incendosaur Scales. These can be found at the bottom of The Cauldron (past where you found the quest item for a). c Collect 110 Coals. These can be found sporadically off of mobs, but can also be purchased from specific vendors at 5s a piece (4s 50c, if at least Honored). d Collect either 1100 Heavy Leather, or 440 Iron Bars, or 440 Kingsblood. Heavy Leather is connected to the Skinning profession; Iron Bars are connected to the Mining profession; Kingsblood are connected to the Herbalism profession. The cheapest will probably be Kingsblood, though it will depend on your server, regardless. (You can also collect any variation of these quantities, so long as you meet the specifics of the turn-in.) e Complete the appropriate turn-in quests until you are Friendly. +2750 rep total. (3000 / 3000) Phase 2: 0 / 6000 Friendly a Collect 960x Dark Iron Residue. These can be found on the mobs within Blackrock Depths; just about anything with an "Anvilrage" pre-fix, but as well as the Bloodhounds, the Blazing Fireguards, etc. These used to go for quite a bit, but after 'The Burning Crusade' release, their value has dropped tremendously. b Complete "Gaining Acceptance" all the way to Honored, at +25 rep each. +6000 rep total. (6000 / 6000) Phase 3: 0 / 12000 Honored a Complete the other six Thorium Brotherhood quests: 1 JOB OPPORTUNITY: Culling the Competition , 2 STOLEN: Smithing Tuyere and Lookout's Spyglass , 3 Curse These Fat Fingers , 4 Fiery Menace! , 5 Incendosaurs? Whateverosaur Is More Like It , and 6 WANTED: Overseer Maltorius (Group). +250 rep each. (1500 / 12000) b The rest of the turn-ins must be done to Lokhtos Darkbargainer, at the Grim Guzzler, within Blackrock Depths. You need to be level 60 to have access to the quests, however. He will take 10x Dark Iron Ore (+75 rep each), 2x Core Leather (+350 rep each), 1x Fiery Core (+500 rep each), 1x Lava Core (+500 rep each), and 1x Blood of the Mountain (+500 rep each). These are all repeatable, and can be done in any order. Dark Iron Ore can be Mined within Blackrock Depths, but are also sporadically found around Burning Steppes and Searing Gorge. Core Leather are Skinned from mobs in Molten Core. Both Fiery Cores and Lava Cores are drops within Molten Core. Blood of the Mountain can be Mined from nodes in the Blackrock Mountain vicinity. Rinse and repeat to Revered or Exalted, as desired. Thorium Point Located near the northwest corner of Searing Gorge. There is an alliance flightpath here, which connects to both Ironforge and Morgan's Vigil, Burning Steppes, and a Horde flightpath which connects to Flame Crest, Burning Steppes and Kargath, Badlands. There is a wanted poster and 3 questgivers that assign 7 quests. As of patch 2.0.1 you get 250 Reputation Points for each of these 7 quests at any level. Note that 6 of these 7 quests can be handed in after reaching honored status with the brotherhood ("What the Flux?" has to be completed before reaching honored, this is explained below). * * * * * (tb) * * (tb) After completing "What the Flux?", you may complete three repeatable reputation quests. Each of these requires 2 Incendosaur Scales and 1 Coal (purchasable from Master Smith Burninate for 5s), as well as the named item. * requires 10 Heavy Leather * requires 4 Iron Bar * requires 4 Kingsblood Each of these rewards 25 reputation and is repeatable until Friendly. After reaching Friendly, you may complete a single repeatable quest to reach Honored. It requires 4 Dark Iron Residue (a common drop from Blackrock Depths) per turn-in, and gives 25 reputation per turn-in. * . The following quest can only be done during the 10-hour Opening of the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj World Event, and they require you to kill 3 huge bosses in Silithus that can (apparently) only be killed by a very long raid graveyard zerg. * - 800 reputation with Thorium Brotherhood Important NPCs Derotain Mudsipper Derotain Mudsipper is located in Gadgetzan. If your level is high enough (50) and Blacksmithing skill is high enough (265), he will give you the seven recipes for Imperial Plate in exchange for multiple stacks of Thorium Bars. * Imperial Plate Belt (10 bars) * Imperial Plate Boots (20 bars) * Imperial Plate Bracer (10 bars) * Imperial Plate Chest (30 bars) * Imperial Plate Helm (25 bars) * Imperial Plate Leggings (30 bars) * Imperial Plate Shoulders (10 bars) The set gives these bonuses as more pieces are worn: * 2: +100 Armor. * 4: +28 Attack Power. * 6: +18 Stamina. To complete all of the Imperial Plate quests, you will need a total of 135 Thorium bars, or 6.75 stacks. No other materials are required for the quests. You get 250 Reputation points for agreeing to the exchanges and then 250-500 Reputation points for each plan for a total of 2850 Reputation points. Lokhtos Darkbargainer Lokhtos Darkbargainer is found in the Blackrock Depths bar. You can give him different items to receive faction with the Brotherhood. * Ten Ores for 75 Reputation Points. * Two for 350 points. * One for 500 points. * One for 500 points. * One for 500 points. It is recommended that you do the Thorium Point quests first to get to Honored and then the Imperial Plate Armor quests to get partway to Revered before starting these turnins to Lokhtos. Of the gifts, can be mined in the Blackrock Depths and Molten Core. As of patch 1.7 will also occasionally appear in the Searing Gorge and the Burning Steppes. The is a rare gem from the same veins. and drops in the Molten Core. can be skinned from level 62 Ancient Core Hounds in the Molten Core or as of 1.8 patch Magmadar. These require Skinning of 310 or 315 respectively. Without the Burning Crusade expansion, skinning of over 300 is attained via , a dagger which drops in Blackrock Spire from The Beast, or the , a sword which drops in Zul'Gurub from High Priest Thekal, the Tiger Aspect. Both give +10 skinning. Having the +5 skinning enchant on gloves helps reduce failed chances on Ancient Core Hounds or is required for skinning Magmadar if you do not have both skinning knives or the Burning Crusade expansion. At each new level of faction, Lokhtos offers a new set of recipes. These recipes require some combination of the items you can offer him to gain faction. Alchemy Recipes * Transmute: Elemental Fire - Friendly Faction Blacksmithing * - Friendly Faction * - Honored Faction * - Honored Faction * - Honored Faction * - Honored Faction * - Revered Faction * - Revered Faction * - Revered Faction * - Revered Faction * - Revered Faction * - Exalted Faction * - Exalted Faction * - Exalted Faction * [Nightfall] - Exalted Faction * - all Blacksmiths can obtain this. To receive the plans you must bring a single which drops from Golemagg the Incinerator (drop rates: Thottbot / Allakazam). You need to have an ingot in your inventory when you speak to him and you will be given a dialog option which leads to A Binding Contract quest, that gives you the plans. Reputation is not needed to receive these plans, although you receive 800 reputation for completing this quest. Plans are not BoP. : Now, before you actually craft the hammer (mats costs several thousand gold), you will want to obtain an , which has an even lower drop percentage (from Ragnaros). Combine the with the and you will get the legendary hammer, . If you know someone who can craft the hammer, it is advisable to pay them a fee, rather than using an Ingot, which is a rare drop. Enchanting Formulas * Enchant Weapon - Strength - Friendly Faction * Enchant Weapon - Mighty Spirit - Honored Faction * Enchant Weapon - Mighty Intellect - Revered Faction Leatherworking Patterns * - Friendly Faction * - Friendly Faction * - Honored Faction * - Honored Faction * - Revered Faction * - Revered Faction * - Revered Faction Tailoring Patterns * - Friendly Faction (8g) * - Honored Faction (18g) * - Honored Faction (6g) * - Revered Faction (8g) Malyfous Darkhammer Malyfous Darkhammer is another member of the Brotherhood, found in Winterspring. He gives the quest Fiery Plate Gauntlets. It isn't known whether more quests with him are unlocked with higher faction, but neither of these quests give Thorium Brotherhood faction reputation. He is also involved in three quests which you can gain by reading his catalogue. The quests result in the , , and . Each of these quests requires a Pristine Hide of the Beast among other items from high-level instances. The Pristine Hide can be skinned from The Beast in Blackrock Spire. The Beast requires 310 skill to be skinned, but drops Finkle's Skinner which provides a +10 bonus to Skinning, thus enabling any skill 300 skinner to skin it (except paladins, who cannot equip daggers). The only other item in the game that adds +10 skinning is the Zulian Slicer from High Priest Thekal in Zul'Gurub, along with Enchant Gloves - Skinning, which gives only +5 to skinning. NOTE: With the release of the Burning Crusade it is possible to raise your profession level to a maximum of 375, thus making it a simple task for any skinner who has been to Outland to skin the Beast. Thorium Brotherhood Category:Blacksmithing